fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain (Legacy of Kain)
Kain is the eponymous character and main protagonist as well as even the antagonist of the Legacy of Kain franchise. Wikia Match-Ups * Kain (Legacy of Kain) VS Arthas Menethil, The Lich King History Kain was born into an aristocratic family and came to serve the court of the Lion Throne. But one night when he was thirty, he was journeying and unable to find a room in any tavern. Kain was ambushed on the road by bandits and killed by an assassin, ending up in the Underworld. He was offered a chance for revenge by a necromancer, Mortanius, and, desperate and not thinking, Kain accepted, being revived as a vampire. Though hungry and weak, he hunted and slaughtered down his assassins and fed on their blood. However Mortanius informed Kain that the assassins were tools of someone else and he headed to the Pillars of Nosgoth, hoping for a cure to his vampirism.Upon arriving, Kain met the ghost of Ariel, former Guardian of the Pillar of Balance, who told him that there was no cure for death, only release. She also told him if he wanted to obtain peace, he had to destroy the Guardians of the Pillars, who were corrupting Nosgoth. Ariel explained that the guardians of the pillars had been driven mad by Nupraptor, Ariel’s former lover, so they now ran rampant through the land. While Kain didn’t care about what happened to Nosgoth, he went after the Guardians, but not before Ariel warned him to “beware the Unspoken”. Kain first went after Nupraptor, mastering his new magical abilities and noting the decay of Nosgoth, and managed to hunt down and kill the Mind Guardian. Kain brought Nupraptor’s head back to the Pillar of the Mind, temporarily restoring it. His next target was Malek, the Conflict Guardian, and went through Coorhagen as it was consumed by Plague. Kain managed to reach Malek, but was unable to deal with his holy magic attacks, and knew he needed help, following Ariel’s advice to seek wisdom from the Oracle of Nosgoth. However when Kain found the Oracle, he was unable to deal with his cryptic advice and demanded answers. The Oracle finally told the vampire that his path was with Vorador, a vampire that defeated Malek many years in the past. Kain found Vorador in his home in the Termogent Forest and while Kain found him to be decadent and boorish, Vorador grew fond of him. He told Kain not to get involved in the affairs of humans and gave him the Signet Ring so he could summon Vorador if he needed help. Kain became more intent on finding a cure for vampirism and set out to find more of the Guardians, coming across Anarcrothe, Guardian of States, Bane, Guardian of Nature, and DeJoule, Guardian of Energy. The trio planned to twist the world and Kain attacked them, but Anarcrothe summoned Malek to fight, before teleporting away, while Bane and DeJoule ran off. However Kain summoned Vorador, who killed Malek and Kain managed to slay Bane and DeJoule, restoring three more Pillars. The vampire went after Azimuth, Guardian of Dimension, and headed to the city she presided over, Avernus. Upon arriving, Kain found the city overrun by demons, but he was not horrified by the bloodshed, instead it only increased his hunger for blood. However when Kain reached the Avernus Cathedral, he managed to find the legendary sword, the Soul Reaver. With this weapon in hand, Kain was able to kill Azimuth with one strike, but before restoring the Temple of Dimension, he took a time-streaming device from her. Ariel sent her towards the Legions of the Nemesis, a brutal army that was conquering the land. Choosing to ignore Vorador’s advice to stay out of human affairs, Kain decided that he needed to understand the “machinations” of Moebius, Guardian of Time. By drinking blood from the tomb of one of King Ottmar’s ancestors, Kain became able to take on the appearance of a nobleman. He managed to get an audience with King Ottmar, where he learned that to make the king mobilize his army against the Legion of Nemesis, he needed to get back the soul of Ottmar’s daughter from Elzevir the Dollmaker. Kain succeeded, killing Elzevir, and Ottmar marched against the Legions of Nemesis with his Army of Last Hope. However the Nemesis armies managed to kill Ottmar in battle and route the Army of Last Hope. Out of options, Kain used his only means of escaping, the time-streaming device, which sent him fifty years into the past, when Nemesis, leader of the Legion of Nemesis, was only the kind boy-king, William the Just. Seeing Moebius rallying William’s people, Kain realized he could slaughter the boy-king now to prevent Nemesis from ever threatening Nosgoth. Upon infiltrating William’s castle, Kain heard Moebius warning William about the vampire and gave him weapons before he left. When Kain confronted the boy-king, he found that William too was armed with the Soul Reaver, but managed to kill him, breaking his opponent’s sword. However this resulted in a paradox, creating a new timeline and Kain fed on William’s blood as the king’s guards showed up. Using a second time-streaming device, the vampire returned to the present, but felt something was off. Kain quickly realized what that was: with the death of their beloved king William, the people of Nosgoth became consumed with a desire to wipe out vampires. Kain arrived just as the last vampire left, Vorador, was executed by a mob led by Moebius. He realized that the Guardian of Time had been the Oracle and had manipulated him from the beginning. Kain fought Moebius’ mercenaries and took on the Guardian himself, who admitted that he’d altered the past. However he told Kain that he would eventually meet his end, but the vampire replied that he was already dead, before killing Moebius. Mortanius congratulated Kain, before brining him to the Pillars, where Mortanius, who was the Guardian of Death, faced Anarcrothe. The Guardian of State told Kain that Mortanius had brought about his death so he could turn him into a vampire, before setting him on the Guardians. Mortanius replied that their destruction was the only way to save Nosgoth and killed Anarcrothe, before Kain faced him. The vampire managed to take Mortanius down, but warned him that his death would leave one more to take. The Guardian of Death was transformed into the “Unspoken” Ariel had warned Kain about, the Dark Entity who’d killed Ariel and brought about the Pillar’s corruption. The vampire was able to defeat the creature, restoring the eighth pillar, and Ariel revealed the truth. Kain was one of the Guardians, Guardian of Balance, having been born as such upon Ariel’s death. Due to his being corrupted by Nupraptor as well, Kain had to die to restore the pillars. Thus he was left with a final decision, sacrifice himself to save Nosgoth, but ensure the vampire’s extinction, or live on to ensure his kind’s survival, but dooming the land. However Kain was enraged at being manipulated and refused, embracing his curse of vampirism and causing the Pillars to collapse. He decided that Vorador had been correct in calling the vampires dark gods and turned the Pillar of Balance into the throne of his new empire. Kain began working to claim Nosgoth as his own, but realized that eventually the land would become corrupted. Five hundred years later, Kain fully began his takeover of Nosgoth, discovering a means of raising vampires, and decided that he needed to gain a group of lieutenants. Due to his hatred of the Sarafan Order, Kain decide to indulge himself in a private joke and went to the Tomb of the Sarafan. He breathed portions of his soul energy into the corpses of six Sarafan commanders, reviving them as fledgling vampires, oblivious of their Sarafan origins. These lieutenants, Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, and Melchiah, formed their own vampire clans to create a new generation of vampires. Within a century, the vampires had complete control of Nosgoth, using human slaves to create the Sanctuary of the Clans, the throne room of Kain’s empire around the fallen Pillars. The vampires also created the Smokestack, an enormous chimney that channeled smoke to block out the sun. Kain's history became legends and he was worshipped as a god by cults of humans. Soon very few knew that the vampire emperor had ever been a mortal. As the centuries passed, Kain and his vampires went through an evolutionary hibernation and gained new abilities. Every time this occurred, Kain would be the first to gain a new gift from this evolution and his lieutenants would follow. But one day, Raziel surpassed Kain by developing a set of bat-like wings. Apparently enraged at his “son” evolving before him, Kain tore the bones out of Raziel’s wings and had him thrown into the Lake of the Dead, an enormous whirlpool of water (which burned vampires like acid). After this, Kain withdrew from life in Nosgoth, only making himself known if he felt it necessary. He took little interest in the affairs of his vampire brood, who continually devolved and grew monstrous over time. Kain grew convinced that his empire was corrupt and failing, but he decided that if his rule was to continue, he had to restore the Pillars. As part of this goal, Kain was awaiting Raziel’s return and indeed he did, five hundred years later, resurrected as a wraith by the Elder God and full of rage against his former master. Raziel found that Kain had apparently wiped out his clan and left the land in ruins. The wraith fought and killed the devolved Melchiah, allowing him to enter the Sanctuary of the Clans, where he found Kain waiting for him. Raziel told his former master that his act of genocide was unforgivable, only for Kain to reply that he could destroy what he had made. He went on to say that only when Raziel felt the full gravity of choice should he question his judgment. Raziel replied that he would’ve chosen integrity, but Kain just laughed and told his former lieutenant to witness the end of an age. He declared that his empire and Raziel had outlasted their usefulness and fought the wraith, managing to bring down him with a lightning attack. Kain struck him with the Soul Reaver, only for it to shatter on impact, due to being unable to consume its own soul, a fact that Kain was aware of. Strangely satisfied, he disappeared, saying that he and Raziel were a step closer to their destinies. Raziel was encouraged by the Elder God and Ariel to destroy Kain and he set out to do so, becoming even more determined upon learning he was once one of the Sarafan. After killing the rest of his former fellow lieutenants, Raziel found Kain in the Chronoplast, a powerful time-streaming device. His former master said he expected Raziel to arrive sooner and explained that he’d come to the Chronoplast long ago, long before Raziel’s execution, and been shown Nosgoth’s past and future. Kain had learned forbidden truths that he couldn’t have even contained as a mortal and now believed free will to be nothing but an illusion, with everyone doing as fate had written. Kain now realized what Moebius had meant by his prediction, that all was predestined. As he spoke, he activated the Chronoplast and Raziel engaged him again, only to be easily fought off. Raziel again condemned what Kain had done, but he asked who was better to serve him than those who had passion beyond good and evil. Kain then stated that the Sarafan had had the same objectives as the vampires, before passing through the portal of the Chronoplast into the past with Raziel in pursuit. Kain traveled to the Pillars of Nosgoth, uncorrupted in this time and sure that his former lieutenant would come after him. Kain warned Raziel not to trust Moebius in the moments before his human birth, and told him to stay out of the Guardian of Time’s manipulations. Moebius had taken Raziel out of the time stream and conspired with him to kill Kain. Though the wraith distrusted Moebius, he was eager to slay Kain and restore balance to Nosgoth. Kain said that he had seen the beginning and the end of their story and the tale was crude and ill-conceived, so he wanted to rewrite the ending. Kain told Raziel about the corruption and collapse of the Pillars and told Raziel to watch as the Pillars cracked and corroded following Ariel’s death. Kain noted that the repercussions of Ariel’s death were well calculated. Raziel accused Kain of being cowardly when it came to the final sacrifice, but he questioned his former lieutenant’s morality, saying he’d been counting on Raziel's reckless anger. Kain then surprised Raizel by revealing that he wished for the Pillars’ revival as well, saying that they had belonged to vampires. Because Raziel possessed free will, Kain wanted to manipulate him into causing more paradoxes so as to unbalance the timeline and take back his original destiny. Kain said this was his was his final hope of avoiding the fate Moebius had made for him, before disappearing. When Raziel returned to the Sarafan Stronghold after obtaining the Light Reaver and discovered the fresh corpse of a vampire hunter, he knew Kain was nearby. Raziel found his former master standing before William the Just’s sarcophagus with the Soul Reaver laid upon it. Kain told Raziel that everything was decided here and explained that history was irredeemable, telling him of the Reaver-convergence. He gave Raziel the material Soul Reaver and revealed that he had known Moebius was right, that he was destined to die there at Raziel’s hands. His former lieutenant knew he had the power to kill Kain, but did not wish to, when the pull of history took hold, forcing him to attack his former master. Kain told Raziel to fight it, saying this moment did not have to be an ending, but a prelude, and the wraith was just able to avoid killing him. As a result, history was derailed, forming a new timeline, and Kain said he was sure they could claim their intended destinies, as well as that he could become the Balance Guardian and restore the Pillars. Raziel stalked away, angry at being congratulated by Kain, and his former master told him to finds his own truths, saying there was much more for him to unearth, if he had the heart and will to find it. Kain and Raziel would have their next encounter after another jump through time, to a century after the collapse of the Pillars. They met before Janos Audron’s home and Kain confirmed that Janos Audron was a key part of Raziel’s destiny. However he also warned his former lieutenant that they were both in severe danger from both history and their enemies. However Kain was still unsure who was behind everything and warned Raziel to have caution. Kain headed back to a very early point in Nosgoth’s history at the time of the deaths of Raziel and his fellow lieutenants for a final drastic alteration in time. He watched as Raziel’s destiny came to be when he killed his former human self and his human brethren. Raziel found his soul being drawn into the Soul Reaver, realizing that he was to become the soul-devouring entity that the blade contained. Kain approached and told him not to fight, then, with a great effort, he pulled the sword free from Raziel, postponing his fate and changing history once more. Kain told him he was free to reclaim his true destiny, but as the time stream was warped. Kain watched in horror as new memories were born and realized he may have made a mistake. As history settled, he realized that in his attempts restore Raziel’s future, he’d fallen right into a trap by the Hylden, a race that had been at war with the vampires in the ancient past and had been banished to the Demon Realm. Kain warned Raziel not to revive Janos Audron, but it was for naught as Raziel sank back into the Spectral Realm. Determined to stop Janos’ resurrection, Kain took up the Soul Reaver and left. In the timeline created by the paradox Kain caused, he had moved to take over Nosgoth after the collapse of the Pillars, but lacked the ability to create vampires. Kain had allied himself with the strangely revived Vorador who created a new generation of vampires to serve as an army. However their movement eventually generated a powerful revived Sarafan Order to resist them. Kain led his army in a war against the Sarafan for two centuries, taking over much of southern Nosgoth. But in the battle of Meridian, Kain was betrayed by Sebastian, his lieutenant, which allowed the Sarafan Lord to defeat him. Knocked of a cliff to his apparent death and having lost the Soul Reaver, Kain was left unconscious, barely alive. Agents of Vorador recovered Kain and kept him alive, while the Sarafan Order drastically cut down the vampires, leaving only a small resistance called the Cabal. Finally, after two hundred years, the Cabal revived Kain, not trusting him, but needing his aid. He awoke in a tower in Meridan with many of his memories and abilities lost to him and met Umah, a lieutenant of the Cabal. Though not trusting the Cabal, Kain’s desire for revenge on the Sarafan Lord and the vampires who served him lead to him agreeing to help. Fighting the SarafanEdit Umah brought Kain through the city, retraining him, but they were separated by a Sarafan ward gate. Though Kain considered doing things on his own, he decided that he preferred seeking out the answers offered in the Cabal’s sanctuary. As Kain headed there through the Smuggler’s Den, he was followed by Faustus, a former member of his army that joined the Sarafan. The traitor confronted Kain, but was slain and he continued on, coming across Sebastian as he was messily slaughtering humans in a feeding session. Kain failed to recognize his former lieutenant, who ran off. After finally finding the sanctuary, Kain discovered Vorador was the Cabal’s leader and the two made it clear that they didn’t trust each other, but they needed each other’s help. However an injured vampire showed up, saying that Umah had been captured. Kain agreed to infiltrate the Sarafan Keep, needing information Umah had obtained, and went to find the Bishop of Meridian, who knew a way into the fortress. However Kain had a run in with Marcus, another vampire who’d joined the Sarafan, and the traitor attempted to control Kain’s mind, but he was able to resist, though Marcus succeeded in learning what his goal was and set out to kill the bishop. Kain chased after the traitor and fought him at the Meridian Cathedral, stunning him using the bells, before killing him and saving the bishop. With his help, Kain breached the Sarafan Keep and freed Umah, but as they escaped, they were confronted by the Sarafan Lord wielding the Soul Reaver. Kain was eager to fight his old enemy, but Umah teleported them back to the Cabal’s sanctuary. Kain admitted that the Sarafan Lord was stronger than he’d expected. Umah told him about the Nexus Stone, which the Sarafan Lord had used to nullify the Soul Reaver’s power in their battle. Now knowing what had brought about his defeat, Kain set out to steal the Nexus Stone from the Industrial Quarter, where he had another encounter with Sebastian. This time, Kain recognized the traitor and they fought for the Nexus Stone, a fight Kain won. He offered to spare Sebastian, but he refused his mercy and warned him of a device under Meridian that would ensure the Sarafan Lord’s victory. Somewhat disappointed by his treachery, Kain took the Nexus Stone and sought out the Seer for information on the Device. She said that she knew him better than he did, but though she was reluctant to aid Kain, she sensed the strength of his determination. The Seer let the vampire drink her blood, then teleported him to the Device, where he came across a monstrous beast that was imprisoned, but the monster showed that it admired Kain by reputation. It helped him bring about the Device’s destruction by telling him of the its Builder. Kain found the Builder in the Eternal Prison and drank his blood, becoming able to destroy the weapon. As he journeyed through the Device's location, he was attacked by a mutilated and insane vampire, who Kain was forced to fight. After striking him down, Kain realized that this vampire was Magnus, the greatest of his former army, whom he’d believed had betrayed him. Magnus, his memory restored, revealed that he’d tried and failed to assassinate the Sarafan Lord before the Battle of Meridan. Kain then granted his champion the relief of death. As he went further into the Device, he found the Mass, a bizarre creature that was used to power the weapon. Kain poisoned the creature, ensuring its destruction and found that the monster from before, freed at last, had taken its true form, revealing itself as Janos Audron.Janos explained that the Sarafan Lord was a leader of the Hylden and when Kain allowed the Pillars to collapse, the Hylden Lord was able to enter the Material Realm to attempt to take over Nosgoth. Kain returned to the Cabal where Janos and Vorador to prepare a final attack on the Hylden City, while Kain and Umah worked on deactivating the City’s shield. Kain was displeased at having to work with Umah, fearing a betrayal, and this fear proved to be well placed. Umah, afraid of what Kain would reap with his ambition, stole the Nexus Stone from him to destroy the Sarafan Lord herself. Kain letting Umah die. Enraged and thinking that Umah was a Sarafan spy, Kain pursued her and found her fatally wounded by Sarafan Knights. However he refused to help her, taking the Nexus Stone, and made Umah acknowledge him as the ruler of Nosgoth, before killing her. But Kain lamented having to do this, saying Umah could’ve been his queen. After arriving at the Hylden City, he confronted the Hylden Lord and surprised him by showing he had the Nexus Stone, deactivating the Shield Generator, allowing Janos and Vorador to teleport in. Kain accused Vorador of turning Umah against him, but the Hylden Lord took the opportunity to blast Janos and Vorador with a magical attack. Kain progressed on his own to the Hylden Gate, where he faced the Hylden Lord, who complimented his determination. Kain then accused him of making Umah a traitor, but the Hylden denied this and the vampire engaged him, refusing to believe his words. When Kain failed to force the Hylden Lord back into the Demon Realm, he threw the Nexus Stone into the gate. This brought about the destruction of the Hylden invaders, but losing him any protection against the Hylden. As the Hylden Gate collapsed around them, Kain and the Hylden Lord continued to fight and the vampire managed to knock the sword out of his enemy’s hands. Janos teleported in and engaged the Hylden Lord, only to be cast into the gate. However Kain was able to obtain the Soul Reaver and with his old blade in hand, he struck down the Hylden Lord. He walked away as the gate exploded, reflecting on Umah’s betrayal and his plans for an empire. Like previous timelines, Kain revived deceased Sarafan warriors as his lieutenants and built a vampiric empire in Nosgoth. He came to believe that he was the Scion of Balance, prophesized to restore order and balance. In his pursuit of a third option for his destiny, Kain did save Raziel from entering the Reaver, but in the new timeline, he sought to stop Raziel from reviving Janos Audron, feeling it would bring about an unwanted conclusion to their fates. Unable to find Raziel at his current point in time, Kain headed to the Sarafan Stronghold a few years after the deaths of human Raziel and his companions. There he hoped to find Moebius and force answers from him. While inside, Kain found the Balance Emblem and finally discovered Moebius, who managed to disable his powers with his staff. The Guardian of Time said he was still as arrogant as he had always been and called Kain’s belief in the Scion of Balance “messianic delusions”, before leaving. However the vampire would not give up and managed to obtain the flame fragment of the Balance Emblem, following Moebius. This time, Kain managed to use telekinesis to take Moebius’ staff and force information out of him. The Guardian of Time called his manipulation of history pathetic and said he’d written his own death sentence, since Raziel would kill him whether fate forced him or not. Kain eventually forced Moebius to tell him that west of the Pillars, he would find a testament written on stone, though he was doubtful of the truth of this statement. Kain found his way to the Pillars, discovering the Dimension Fragment, and followed Moebius’ directions. 09999 Kain in the Vampire Citadel He came upon a vista overlooking a lake and with the Balance Emblem, parted the mists over the water to reveal the hidden Vampire Citadel. Inside Kain found a mural showed two champions that would determine the fate of Nosgoth, one a champion of the vampires, the other a champion for the Hylden. The mural’s outcome was clear, that the vampire hero would be defeated. As Kain continued to search the Citadel, he found an image of the revolution of the human Guardians, showing that Moebius had lead the revolution against the ancient vampires. Kain noted that he now understood the Guardian of Time’s hatred for him, he was the first vampire Guardian in centuries and he knew the significance of Kain’s arrival or the vampire had reminded him of all he’d forsaken. After obtaining the Lightning fragment, he headed to the Citadel’s inner chamber, which revealed new truths to Kain. As he looked upon a mural of the Wheel of Fate, the vampire heard a disembodied voice that claimed to be the Oracle of his ancestors. It confirmed Kain’s fears, that Raziel had found Janos’ body in the past and was seeking the Heart of Darkness. A portal appeared and the voice offered to take Kain to the time of the wraith’s arrival. Though Kain knew that this Oracle wasn’t to be trusted, he decided that he needed its help, fearing what Raziel might do. Kain arrived at Avernus Cathedral and found Raziel, who had also learned of the prophecy of the vampire and Hylden champion. Under the influence of Turel’s soul, which he’d just devoured, Raziel believed himself to be the Hylden’s champion. Afraid of his destiny to be trapped in the Soul Reaver, Raziel engaged Kain, successfully wounding him and they began grappling with each other. Raziel’s soul began draining through Kain into the Soul Reaver, much to both their surprises. The vampire didn’t want to imprison Raziel within the blade, but the wraith angrily drove his claw into Kain’s chest, ripping out the Heart of Darkness. Kain was stunned by his pain and shocked that he’d possessed Janos’ heart all along, unable to prevent being blasted telekinetically through a dimensional rift, apparently dead. But Kain still lived and awoke in the Demon Realm, where he was haunted by the Hylden and assaulted by the demons. He managed to fight his way to a portal and emerged in the Avernus Catacombs. Drawn by the pull of a Spirit Forge, Kain returned to the Vampire Citadel, where he came across Moebius, resurrected from the battle with Kain’s past self. The Guardian of Time was shocked that the vampire survived and he was immune to his staff. Kain replied that he was always considered heartless and killed Moebius again, casting him into the Spectral Realm. As Kain examined his staff, the Guardian of Time’s body rose up and the vampire impaled it with the Soul Reaver as it transformed, but to his shock, the body became Raziel. His former lieutenant restated his loyalty to Kain and gave himself up to the Soul Reaver. As Raziel’s soul was drained into the sword, he sent the Wraith Blade into Kain’s body, cleansing him of the Pillars’ corruption and showing him their true enemy, the so-called "oracle" of the vampires, in truth the Elder God. Raziel said that he was not Kain’s enemy or destroyer, but he was his right hand like before, his sword. His soul then drained into the blade completely, completing the Soul Reaver. Faced by the Elder God, Kain fought the monstrosity as the Spirit Forge collapsed and managed to defeat the false god, but not destroy it. When the Elder God threatened Kain as he teleported away, he just told it to burrow deep. Looking out on Nosgoth, with his enemy and goal clear to him, he reflected on Raziel’s sacrifice and the gifts it gave, the Soul Reaver, his new vision, and how it had finally given him hope. Information Background Feats * Able to Defeats to the Circle of Nine * Able to Defeats armies he alone * Able to Defeats powerful Demons,after that his hart was ripped out * Able to Conquist Nosgoth,a SuperContient in only 100 years,even when he was the last vampire Abilities * Superhuman strength: Able to move more that 10.000 tons * Superhuman speed: Superior to Massively Hypersonic+ speed. * Superhuman reflexes. * Superhuman durability. * Superhuman jump. * Floating. * Flight (turn in Bats) * True Immortality and regeneration. * Biological evolution * Non-physical interaction and enchanted senses * Expert tactical and extrategic. * Telekinesis. * Shapeshifting: Werewolf,Mist,Bats and Human. * Intangibility (transform into mist). * Teleportation. * Absorb abilities from other beings. * Gain physical endurace and strength by consume blood. * Elemental manipulation: Fire,Water,Earth, Air,Ligthning,Light,ice,and Darkness. * Energy projection. * Produce mental shock. * Forcefields creation. * Soul Manipulation. * Possesion. * Amplifier damage and speed. * Mind manipulation. * Blood manuipulation. * Move between dimensions,see dimensions and dimensional portals. * Draws energy from the battle. * Empathic manipulation. * Commune Nature * Nature/Life/biological manipulation. * Poison manipulation. * Summon Natural Phenomenon: Weather manipulation,manipulation of biological,physical,chemical,geological and astronomical Phenomena. * Energy manipulation (creation,reflect physical damage,drain energy opponent,life warp) * Illusions creation and able to destroy illusions. * Telepathy. * Read mind and emotions. * Matter state and matter Macro-Quantum manipulation. * Time manipulation. * Life manipulation. * Necromancy. * Summoning * Resurrection and self-resurection. * Space-Time manipulation. * Acausality type 2. * Reality wearping. * Resistance to: Mind control,Soul Absorption,life manipulation and precognition Equipment * Iron Sword: Kain's heirloom-quality blade he started out with back in the first Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain series. * Mace: This allows Kain to stun his enemies in close quarters combat. * Axes: These brutal duel-wielding weapons perfect for Kain to cut bloody swaths through multiple enemies. Kain can't use magic or items while duel-wielding these axes. * Flame Sword: More powerful then the Iron Sword in addition to the fact it causes fire damage to his foes. * Soul Reaver: The most powerful weapon in Kain's weaponry arsenal, It is a flamberge-class sword with a broad, undulating serpentine blade,The sword is forged with metal and with the energy of the Pillars of Nosgoth,making the sword (like the pillars),indestructible(The sword only can be destroyed by a paradox,like fight with another version of the same sword or traing to absorb his own soul). The Reaver was originally an enchanted sword, forged by Vorador at the Ancient vampires' behest to destroy their prophesied adversary, the Hylden champion. It could drain its victims' Blood, but was altered when it absorbed the soul of the time-traveling wraith Raziel. Hereafter, Raziel's spirit inhabited the blade, and it obtained the ability to devour the souls of those it struck. Much later in Nosgoth's history, when Kain attacked Raziel with the physical blade, it proved unable to devour its younger self, and shattered, releasing Raziel's soul (the Wraith Blade) The sword is able to devour the souls of the creature that strikes,to absorb the soul of wraith raziel,the sword is made of two parts"The material" and the "spectral" by this, the sword attacks in a multi-dimensional way, attacking in the spectral and material realm to the same time.The sword also has other abilities like:the ability to drain the life energy of the creatures that hits,increase his power when hit,can destroy magical barriers like: Holy barriers,earth and ice barriers and protective barriers,also can make a small forceshield that protects the wearer.The sword can be equipped with an artifact known as "Balance emblem",the artifact it is made of 5 pieces,each one alignaed to a principle of the Pillars of Nosgoth,being: "Balance","Lighting (energy)","Flame (conflict)","Dimension" and "Time".Each one given specific powers to the Soul Reaver: Balance: Surrounds the reaver with red energy,that increases the damage that the sword can make,also allows to make a energy onde weave and destroy holy barriers from one single hit. Dimension: Allows Kain to /quickly teleport or move quckly beetwen dimensions and attacking several enemies in an consecutively,ignore speed.Also the green energy that surrounds the sword,when attack,reflect the damage ,damage nearby enemies. Flame (Conflict): The sword is surronds the sword with fire,his hits set fire to the enemy by a short time, also gives to Kain the ability to pyrokinesis,at long range and can induce anger in nearby enemies,make that they attack each other. Lightning (Energy): The hits create a chain of electtricity rays that hit the nearby enemies. Time: The hits slow stuck enemies and can time slow in area. The sword can also manipulate the: Air, fire, ice, light ,earth, darkness and spirit. Light Reaver: Blinds enemies,one by one or in area, operates crystal oriented devices) Dark Reaver: Make the user invisible, can create matter from darkness,creating mini-shadows that chase and hit enemies. Fire Reaver: His strikes burns enemies and can make a exploxion of fire. Air Reaver: His strikes create whirlwinds and can make a tornado. Water Reaver: his stucks freezing enemies and can make a exploxion of ice.Able to freeze water. Earth Reaver: Grants the user control over his own weight, used to create earth brigdes,his attacks reflect in nearby enemies. Spirit Reaver: The only Reaver attuned to the Balance element, can purificate and increases much the power of the Blade. The sword being in contact with another version of it (whether physical or spectral), has the ability to distorcion reality,creating paradoxes and even new time lines only with stay close, Kain as Scion of Balance, meets the requirement,since within he has a spectral version of the sword inside him (Spirit Reaver) and has the Soul Reaver, so Kain is able to manipulate reality with the sword,beacuse he is a walking time-paradox. * Iron Armor: Kain's standard armor back in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. * Bone Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, weaker undead enemies will ignore him instantly the moment they are within radius. * Chaos Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, any enemy that attacks him will take the same amount of damage he takes. * Flesh Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, it causes victims near-by to be instantly sucked from their blood, replenishing Kain's health. * Wraith Armor: When Kain is wearing this armor, it causes him to take 50% the normal amount of damage at the cost of his mana. Spells * Shapeshift: '''Kain can change of form into: -'''Mist form: With the form of mist,Kain it becomes intangible against attacks and physical projectiles, as well as magical / energetic (it is only intangible to magic and energy when purified and converted into Scion of Balance), it also becomes immune to water and can pass through bars, It allows to move faster than normal, it is able to activate and deactivate it in fraction of seconds. Normally Kain cannot attack in this form, but if are in contact with natural mist, can do so while maintaining its intangibility. -'Werewolf': Kain's turn into a black big werewolf,kain in this form can move more quikly than normal,jump maters of distance,can attack with his claws.The Werewolf become much more powerful during full moon. -'Bats: '''Kain can turn into a band of bats,allowing travel large distance quickly,also if the body of Kain suffer a major damage,he descompose and reform in bats, regenerating. -'''Beguile/disguise' : Kain change his aparence in human,useful to inflitrate and find information. * Sanctuary: When Kain casts this spell, it returns him to his crypt, he will use this when he's low on health. * Light: Causes the place within radius centered upon Kain to become light in dark places for a short duration period. * Energy Bolt: Kain can cast this spell to kill enemies and flip switches. * Repel: When Kain casts this spell, it makes him invulnerable for a short duration period. * Inspire Hate: Within radius, Kain can cause his foes to attack each other. * Stun: Kain can cast this spell to stun a single enemy in a single hit. * Incapacitate: When Kain casts this spell, it causes his foe to stop temporarily. * Mind Control: When Kain casts this spell, it allows him to control the actions of an affected human being provided if they can't resist. Regardless, Kain remains in control of the affected human until that individual dies. * Blood Gout: When Kain casts this spell on an individual, it allows him to suck the blood of his target without even touching the said target. * Blood Shower: This spell functions as the Blood Gout spell, expect it affects every enemy within radius. * Spirit Death: When Kain casts this spell, he shoots a projectile that allows him to separate his target's body from their soul thus leaving them dead. * Lightning: When Kain casts this spell, he is able to strike lightning at his opponents within radius. Kain can only use this spell when he's outside the open world. * Spirit Wrack: This spell functions as the Mind Control spell. In addition, it also allows Kain to gain control of his target's spirit. * Absorbing veins: '''To Kill powerful vampire Kain "absorb his veins" and gain the Dark gift (special abilities) of the vampire. * '''Blood absorption power: Kain can gain the power of anyone by drinking his Blood (this is seen when Kain drink the blood of the Seer) ,and also gain physical strentgh and endurace and allows to recover. * Fury: '''allows kain make a much more powerful strike that normal, with his hands or a weapon. * '''Berserk: allows Kain attack and move, more quickly than normal. * Floating: '''allow Kain to silently land nearby Enemies and strike undetected.The ability could also be used to slightly extend the range of Kain's jumping. * '''Jump/Superleap: allows Kain to jump great distances. * Charm: Charm was the ability to "subjugate mortal minds" and control their actions, as long as they were nearby. * Immolate: Create a ring of fire that lifts the enemy in the air and then aflame. * Soul necromancy: '''Kain is able to divide his own soul into several fragments, these soul fragments can be used to return to life corpses (in addition to turning them into vampires), the person that Kain resurrects with this method, obtains much of Kain's powers , however, this process leaves him quite exhausted, having to rest or consume blood to recover, likewise as many times as he does, he will have to give a smaller and smaller portion of his soul, and therefore the resuscitated is less powerful. * '''Lightning manipulation/generation: '''Kain can cast 2 types (more 1 variation) of electric Rays from his hands: '''Powerful short-range rays.This reaches 3 meters away,weakens/kill and immobilizes the target.Can make immidetly Rays of long range: Kain uses it when the enemy is far away, he can control the direction and speed of the lightning, this is a little less powerful than the short range Rays: - Yellow: is done with two hands, kain controls speed and movement. - Violet: is a little more powerful than yellow, kain can control direction, but not speed. These rays yellow and violet, are rays of charge, yellow takes 4 seconds to cast, and the violet 1.8 seconds. * Teleportation : A normal teleportation,Kain can use for move or for combat.This ability his use also in Soul Reaver 2 and Defiance.The time to make varies,but also is less that 1 second,also the form varies,sometimes Kain have the close his hands and anothers only with his mind,without moving. * Telekinesis (Blood omen 1 and 2,Soul reaver 1 and 2,Defiance): Kain can manipulate objects to distance, can keep people in the air and move them in all directions, it can attack enemies internally, damaging them inside or drawing their blood, can launch a Telekinesis shot that can destroy large stone pillars and can make the same,simply move his hand, can make telekinetic explosions,hang them enemies and can create chains that immobilize the enemy in the air, regardless of what Kain does. * Scion Of Balance Powers Kain as Scion of balance, Kain has access to the power of the Nosgoth Pillars, there are 9 pillars in total, being indestructibles, each having a Guardian, these guardians are known as "The circle of the 9", each guardian is connected to his guardian, either physically (giving him powers and givin them extremy longevity) or spiritually (if a guardian gets corrupted, the pillar will too) The pillars are linked to the health of the world, if the pillars are healthy, the world is healthy,if the pillar are corrupt or destroyed,the world also. Each pillar is assigned at the beginning and as stated above, the pillars give the guardian powers associated with its principle, being these: Mind, Dimension, Conflict, Nature, Balance, Energy, Time, States, and Death. True immortality: The pillars gives each Guardian "immortality" in the sense of being able to live for at least thousands of years or not die from diseases, but they can be killed,Kain as Scion of Balance is bound to the pillars in a special way, not only gives him immortality by longevity (he also has by be a vampire), but gives him true immortality, since the pillars protect him from being killed, Kain can be injured and incapacitated, but not killed, the only way to kill Kain is with his own sword "The Soul Reaver", because it is specially connected with the pillars. See: The Elder God,Kain and Moebius Questions Next, the powers that each pillar gives the user will be named: BALANCE: Description: They influenced the regulation of other magic in Nosgoth, and were charged with pruning the corrupted forces of the Circle. Abilities: Balance Guardians could draw upon other Guardians' abilities in order to kill off those who went astray. Was the souls of the balance guardian that purified kain,that allows he, use all the powers of the rest circle members. MIND: Description: The Mind guardian; They were charged with reigning over the limitless power of thought, consciousness, and emotion. Abilities: Ability to be hypersensitive to peoples' emotions and thoughts: '''Basicaly be able to know thoughts peoples and be able to feel his emotions. '''Telepathy: Can commune with peoples only with his mind. Telekinesis: Able to move/manipulate objects with the mind.Can move multiple objects in differents directions. Illusion creation: The guardian has the ability to create illusions.the types that has shown are: create copyes of himself and create spheres physics,and likely can create much more.The illusions make real damage with his strikes and abiilities. DIMENSION: Description: The Dimension guardian ;They were charged with controlling and defining the very boundaries, consistency, and form of space itself. Abilities: Dimensional view: '''they have the ability to see/persive different dimensions. '''Dimensional travel: '''Able to Move/travel between dimensions. '''Dimensional portals: Ability to create dimensional portals to send or summons items/creatures.The items summoned would depend on the guardians life as the demons Azimuth (a dimension guardian)summoned were banished upon her death and thus the beings summoned were loyal to the guardian as the guardian was their umbilical cord to the land of nosgoth. Space manipulation: '''The Guardian can " controlling and defining the very boundaries, consistency, and form of space itself. '''Teleportation. Energy projection: The Guardian is able to cast energy guide projeciles CONFLICT: Description: The Conflict Guardian; They were charged with presiding over the precepts of change and upheaval. Abilities: Draws energy from the battle: The ability of the Pillar of Conflict allows the guardian to "Draw energy from the battle".Which basically gives him infinite energy / stamina since while he or others fight around, he absorbs energy. Empathic manipulation: Can inspire hate among the enemies, causing them to attack each other and can make a spell that cause calm . Summon: '''Can summon alies to the battle,like Shades (special type of shadows) '''Ofensive and Defensive magic: The guardian can cast magic to fight like, energy projection (small projectiles or walls of energy) and manipulate fire. NATURE: Description: The nature guardian; They were charged with governing over plants, animals, and all forms of natural life in Nosgoth and manipulates the behavior of life and the elements. Elmental manipulation: 'The guardian can manipulate the elements,at least Fire,Water,Earth, Air,and Ligthning,likely they can manipulate all fundamental elements in Nosgoth,that means,they also can manipulate Light,ice,and Darkness '''Commune nature: '''The guardian has the ability to commune with nature like plants,animals,etc. '''Nature/life/biologic manipulation: '''Through his magic he can change the nature of life itself, animating plants and influencing animals,he can summon special plants like tentacles multi-dimensionals,make that the plants throw poisonous toxin."Can warp creatures growth and abilities" and "C''reating new and weird life forms for his own purposes"'' ,like modify his anatomy/blood,combine two differents forms of life: ''" ''Such strange creatures that had been spawned by this dark magic; things half insect and half mammal", Warp his ''abilities and also make that throw poison. That means the the Natural Guardians can manipulate the life to a atomic/Molecular level. '''Summon Natural phenomenon: The Nature guardian can summon natural phenomena for combat. "A natural phenomenon is not an engineered event manufactured by humans, although it may affect them. Common examples of natural phenomena include sunrise, the weather, decomposition, free fall and erosion. Most natural phenomena, such as fog, are relatively harmless so far as humans are concerned. Various types of natural phenomena occur, including the following: Geological phenomena,Meteorological phenomena ,Oceanographic phenomena" List of Natural phenomena: Physical phenomena: * Gravity Manipulation. * Freezing. * Crystal growth. * Acoustic phenomenon - a physical phenomenon associated with the production or transmission of sound. * Boundary layer - the layer of slower flow of a fluid past a surface. * Chaos - the formless and disordered state of matter before the creation of the cosmos. * Cloud - any collection of particles (e.g., smoke or dust) or gases that is visible. * Decalescence - phenomenon that occurs when a metal is being heated and there is a sudden slowing in the rate of temperature increase; slowing is caused by a change in the internal crystal structure of the metal. * Electrical phenomenon - a physical phenomenon involving electricity. * Electricity - a physical phenomenon associated with stationary or moving electrons and protons * Energy - any source of usable power; "the DOE is responsible for maintaining the energy policy" * Energy, free energy - (physics) a thermodynamic quantity equivalent to the capacity of a physical system to do work; the units of energy are joules or ergs; "energy can take a wide variety of forms". * Power - (physics) the rate of doing work; measured in watts (= joules/second). * Event - a phenomenon located at a single point in space-time; the fundamental observational entity in relativity theory. * FIeld of force, force field, field - the space around a radiating body within which its electromagnetic oscillations can exert force on another similar body not in contact with it. * Force - (physics) the influence that produces a change in a physical quantity; "force equals mass times acceleration". * Hysteresis - the lagging of an effect behind its cause; especially the phenomenon in which the magnetic induction of a ferromagnetic material lags behind the changing magnetic field. * Resonance - an excited state of a stable particle causing a sharp maximum in the probability of absorption of electromagnetic radiation. * Mechanical phenomenon - a physical phenomenon associated with the equilibrium or motion of objects * Opacity - the phenomenon of not permitting the passage of electromagnetic radiation. * Optical phenomenon - a physical phenomenon related to or involving light. * Force per unit area, pressure, pressure level - the force applied to a unit area of surface; measured in pascals (SI unit) or in dynes (cgs unit); "the compressed gas exerts an increased pressure" * Reflexion, reflection - the phenomenon of a propagating wave (light or sound) being thrown back from a surface. * Refraction - the change in direction of a propagating wave (light or sound) when passing from one medium to another * resolving power, resolution - the ability of a microscope or telescope to measure the angular separation of images that are close together * conduction, conductivity - the transmission of heat or electricity or sound * propagation - the movement of a wave through a medium * fundamental interaction, interaction - (physics) the transfer of energy between Elementary particle or between an elementary particle and a field or between fields; mediated by gauge bosons. * surface tension - a phenomenon at the surface of a liquid caused by intermolecular forces * syzygy - the straight line configuration of 3 celestial bodies (as the sun and earth and moon) in a gravitational system * transparence, transparency - permitting the free passage of electromagnetic radiation * turbulence, turbulency - unstable flow of a liquid or gas * chop - the irregular motion of waves (usually caused by wind blowing in a direction opposite to the tide); "the boat headed into the chop" * floatation, flotation - the phenomenon of floating (remaining on the surface of a liquid without sinking Chemical phenomena: * Oxidation manipulation. * Rusting Manipulation. * Fire generation. * Allotropism, allotropy - the phenomenon of an element existing in two or more physical forms * Exchange: chemical process in which one atom or ion or group changes places with another * Crystallisation, crystallization, crystallizing: the formation of crystals * Valency: the phenomenon of forming chemical bonds * Pleomorphism, polymorphism (chemistry): the existence of different kinds of crystal of the same chemical compound * State of matter, state (chemistry): the three traditional states of matter are solids (fixed shape and volume) and liquids (fixed volume and shaped by the container) and gases (filling the container); "the solid state of water is called Biological phenomena: * Descomposition manipulation. * Homeostasis: regulation of the internal environment to maintain a constant state; for example, sweating to reduce temperature. * Organization: being structurally composed of one or more cells – the basic units of life. * Metabolism: transformation of energy by converting chemicals and energy into cellular components (anabolism) and decomposing organic matter (catabolism).Living things require energy to maintain internal organization (homeostasis) and to produce the other phenomena associated with life. * Growth: maintenance of a higher rate of anabolism than catabolism. A growing organism increases in size in all of its parts, rather than simply accumulating matter. * Adaptation: the ability to change over time in response to the environment. This ability is fundamental to the process of evolution and is determined by the organism's heredity, diet, and external factors. * Response to stimuli: a response can take many forms, from the contraction of a unicellular organism to external chemicals, to complex reactions involving all the senses of multicellular organisms. A response is often expressed by motion; for example, the leaves of a plant turning toward the sun (phototropism), and chemotaxis. * Reproduction: the ability to produce new individual organisms, either asexually from a single parent organism or sexually from two parent organisms. * Interaction between organisms: the processes by which an organism has an observable effect on another organism of the same or different species. * Also: cellular differentiation, fermentation, fertilisation, germination, tropism, hybridisation, metamorphosis, morphogenesis, photosynthesis, transpiration. * dominance - the organic phenomenon in which one of a pair of alleles present in a genotype is expressed in the phenotype and the other allele of the pair is no * abiogenesis, autogenesis, autogeny, spontaneous generation - a hypothetical organic phenomenon by which living organisms are created from nonliving matter. * alternation of generations, heterogenesis, xenogenesis: the alternation of two or more different forms in the life cycle of a plant or animal * annual ring, growth ring: an annual formation of wood in plants as they grow * bioelectricity: electric phenomena in animals or plants * circulation - movement through a circuit; especially the movement of blood through the heart and blood vessels * cyclosis, streaming:the circulation of cytoplasm within a cell * death - the permanent end of all life functions in an organism or part of an organism; "the animal died a painful death" * dehiscence - (biology) release of material by splitting open of an organ or tissue; the natural bursting open at maturity of a fruit or other reproductive body to release seeds or spores or the bursting open of a surgically closed wound * desquamation, peeling, shedding: loss of bits of outer skin by peeling or shedding or coming off in scales * exfoliation - the peeling off in flakes or scales of bark or dead skin; "exfoliation is increased by sunburn" * diapedesis - passage of blood cells (especially white blood cells) through intact capillary walls and into the surrounding tissue * facilitation - (neurophysiology) phenomenon that occurs when two or more neural impulses that alone are not enough to trigger a response in a neuron combine to trigger an action potential. * gene expression - conversion of the information encoded in a gene first into messenger RNA and then to a protein * histocompatibility - condition in which the cells of one tissue can survive in the presence of cells of another tissue; "a successful graft or transplant requires a high degree of histocompatibility" * life: the organic phenomenon that distinguishes living organisms from nonliving ones; "there is no life on the moon" * life cycle: a series of stages through which an organism passes between recurrences of a primary stage * pleomorphism: (biology) the appearance of two or more distinctly different forms in the life cycle of some organisms * polymorphism - (biology) the existence of two or more forms of individuals within the same animal species (independent of sex differences) * polymorphism: (genetics) the genetic variation within a population that natural selection can operate on * recognition - (biology) the ability of one molecule to attach to another molecule that has a complementary shape; "molecular recognition drives all of biology, for instance, hormone and receptor or antibody-antigen interactions or the organization of molecules into larger biologically active entities" * rejection - (medicine) an immunological response that refuses to accept substances or organisms that are recognized as foreign; "rejection of the transplanted liver" * greening, rejuvenation: the phenomenon of vitality and freshness being restored; "the annual rejuvenation of the landscape" * sex linkage - an association between genes in sex chromosomes that makes some characteristics appear more frequently in one sex than in the other Astronomical phenomena: * Generation supernova. Geological phenomena: * Lithologic phenomena: Rock types: * Igneous rock * Sedimentary rock. * Quicksand manipulation. Endogenic phenomena: * Plate tectonics manipulation * Continental drift manipulation * Earthquake generation. * Oceanic trench. Phenomena associated with igneous activity: * Geysers and hot springs. * Bradyseism. * Volcanic eruption generation. * Earth's magnetic field manipulation Exogenic phenomena: * Slope phenomena: * Slump. * Landslide. * Weathering phenomena: * Erosion Glacial and peri-glacial Phenomena: Glaciation: * Moraines. * Hanging valleys. Couled endogenic-exogenic phenomena : * Orogeny. * Drainage development. * Stream capture. List of severe weather phenomena: * Cyclone (generic). * Arctic cyclone. * Fog. * Ice fog. * Heat wave * Cold wave. * Severe thunderstorm (hailstorm, downburst: microburst/macroburst). * Supercell. * Derecho. * Squall line. * Tornado (also colloquially referred to as a "whirlwind" or "twister"). * Waterspout. * Tropical cyclone (also called a hurricane, typhoon, or "cyclone"). * Windstorm (gradient pressure induced). * European windstorms. * Winter storms. * Blizzard. * Ice storm. * Hurricane. Phenomena not caused by thunderstorms: * Avalanche. * Blizzard. * Drought. * Dust storm, haboob, Dust devil. * Landslide. * mudslide. * Flood, flash flood. * Wildfire, * Firestorm. * Fire whirl. * High Seas. * Zud. Phenomena caused by severe thunderstorms: * Large Hail . * High winds – 93 km/h(58 mph) or higher. * Tornadoes. * Deadly Lightning. * Flood, flash flood. ENERGY: Description: The energy guardian; her field of magical specialty is the harnessing and manipulation of energy.They ruled over the wild arching power that spawns the storm and sparks life itself. Abilities: Energy fire manipulation: '''the guardian can cast small projectile of energy blue fire (likely fire in high temperature),that chase the enemy. '''Lightning manipulation: '''the guadian can manipulate the electricity: - '''Lightning: Summon thunderbolts of the sky that fall at real speed and disintegrates enemies. - Sky fury: This spell calls lightning from its fingertips to blast in the objetive direction. This is a fairly hard projectile to dodge due to its speed. It takes a long time to cast. Creation: '''the guardian can manipulate the energy to create object,this is see when a energy guardian (DeJoule) create spheres of energy to the combat,likely they can create other objects too. '''Powering devices: '''the guardian has the ability to draw energy and manipulate it to power objects / devices. '''Energt aura: '''the guardian has show to manipulate the energy to create at least 2 types of different auras: - '''Skin aura: '''the guardian can make a "skin of energy" that has different types of effect of who stay close of her: "This magical aura has an insidious effect on anybody standing nearby - sapping their energy and blistering their skin, sterilizing cells, etc". - '''Tempest's Cloak: Using its contrat over the omnipresent surges of energy, this Guardian can imbue its own body or the bodies of its allies with a shocking force. Any physical attack upon the effected target while in this state will cause just as much damage back upon the attacker. Life manipulation: '''the energy guardian can manipulate the forms of life,this shown when one of the energy guardian,create a expansive red dome of energy,that "absorbing,recreating and consuming" all form of life that touch the energy,warp any creature that enter in the dome,and turn the vegetation in rock and la '''TIME: Description: They were charged with keeping the flowing currents and movements of the temporal world in check. Abilities':' Time manipulation: the guardian can manipulate the flow of time,they can speed up time,slow time to at least 4 times his normal speed,and posibly can stop time and freeze a creature in time (the incapacitate spell is probably a one of his abilities,but this in not confirmed). Underestan the flow of time: '''the guardian can understan the flow of time, they sees the various weavings of time, wrapping, unfolding and refolding, and are able to take it in without going mad. '''Illusions from the past and future: the guardian can create an illusion of the past or future of the different peoples,including his oponent,he has control of the illusion,the illusion has the powers and physical abilities of the victim and can cause real damage. STATES: Descrption: They were charged with presiding over the shapes and forms of all physical matter. Abilities: Matter state manipulation: '''States Guardians could defy physics, warping and transitioning between physical forms (solid,liquid,gaseous). Not much has been shown of what they can do, just two skills: '''Lava generation: The guardian changing from earth (solid state) to liquid state, can turn the soil into lava. Quiescent Transformation: This spell turns the Guardian into mist, making him invulnerable to attack. In this form he has a Dash Attack that if it hits will envelop you and hold you in place. Right before the dash hits, the Guardian will shift back into a solid form for a moment. By trapping the target in this "dash" mode, the guardian will slowly absorb his vital energy. DEATH: Description: Death Guardians held a measure of mastery over the afterlife.They were charged with helping to ensure equivalency between life and rebirth. Abilities: Necromancy: '''The power to '''utilize magic involving the dead, death-force and/or souls.The guardian has show different types of this abilities between: - '''Resurection: '''The guardian is able to bring the creatures / people back to life. The guardian himself has a self-resurrection ability, being able to use it in combat 2 times, however he returns in a weakened physical state, but his magic remains intact. - '''Undead and soul summoning: '''The guardian has proved able to summon th following creatures: Skeletons warriors: Skeletons equiped with swords. Explosives skeletons: The guardian can summon of low range for defense to mid-large range to attack ,explosives skeletons. Spirit: Brown, Energy Bolt throwing spirit creatures. Shoots homing energy bolts that dissipate after some time. Ghoul: Wields a sword. '''Soul Manipulation: '''The guardian of dead ,has the ability to manipulate the souls of creatures.he can remove the souls of the creatures or/and fusion or sealing in different objects. '''Dimensional travel: '''The guardian can travel to the material plane to the spectral plane or vice versa at will. '''Space-Time manipulation: '''Kain combine the powers of the guardian use other abilities,like "Space-Time manipulation",two guardians combine his power (energy and states guardian) prove the ability os space manipulation (Dark Eden),if we add to that, the power of the guardian of time, the power to manipulate time, Kain not only would have manipulation of space, but manipulation of space-time. Gallery Legacy of Kain - Kain as a human before his fall from grace.png|Kain as a human before his fall from grace Legacy of Kain - Kain sitting on his throne as seen in Soul Reaver.png|Kain sitting on his throne as seen in Soul Reaver Legacy of Kain - Kain in Battle Stance.png|Kain in Battle Stance 1576793718001.jpg|The Soul Reaver Screenshot_2019-12-29_161118.jpg|Kain holding The Soul Reaver 1576794353141.jpg|The Balance emblem b13c9e8ea62b1fa5ac1e06df12c7b1f4.jpg|The young Kain Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Warrior Category:Knight Category:Paladin Category:Sword Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Immortal Characters Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Army Leaders Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporters Category:Necromancers Category:Curse Bearers Category:Ancient Characters Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Multi-Armor Suit Wearers